DIDACTIC INTERACTIONS ? PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The Didactic Interactions component of the National Center of Neuromodulation for Rehabilitation (NC NM4R) provides researchers the fundamental building blocks they need through a multi-layered and progressive program of didactic and experiential learning opportunities supported by complementary components in mentored collaborations and pilot funding. We offer interactions for researchers with no prior knowledge of neuromodulation, as well as advanced courses for those with some experience but who desire increased expertise. Building on the outstanding success of our workshops in the first phase of this grant, the NM4R Didactic Interactions leadership group have refined guidelines for all learning content for the new grant period. All sessions, regardless of level, must: 1) be rigorously evaluated for continuous improvement of future offerings; 2) include a hands-on, experiential learning component aimed to increase research rigor and reproducibility; 3) include a focus on underlying mechanisms of action so that investigators understand why to use a technique and not just how to do so; and 4) include promotion of synergistic research resources, pilot funding, and follow on mentored collaboration. Didactic Interactions has three Specific Aims. AIM 1. Provide foundational learning opportunities in NM4R techniques, methodology, safety, and rigor. Level 1 workshops are the primary tool for this aim. Adapting to NM4R community needs, we have evolved the curriculum and approach for Level 1 opportunities as new technologies and methods have emerged. The format combines lectures, laboratory experiences, case discussions centered on key rehabilitation problems, and skills testing leading to enhanced safety and rigor in research conduct. AIM 2. Develop in-depth and practical knowledge of NM4R approaches through advanced workshops that include extensive hands-on training based on the participants? research questions. Building on the knowledge gained from Level 1, Level 2 workshops will focus on in-depth topics in NM4R ? determined by the research interests of the national community. In addition to the advanced didactic content, participants will bring their own research questions and co-learn with leaders and colleagues to hone their hypotheses, skills, and methods to assist in translating their approach into an evidence-based neurorehabilitation intervention. AIM 3. Develop unique interdisciplinary training opportunities that stimulate the NM4R community?s technology development, creativity, and clinical translation. We will develop symposia, with didactic, and hands-on learning, to bring investigators from diverse fields together to explore novel and advanced applications of NM4R approaches to address priority areas identified in the RPR.